


Kiss and Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They are sure that a heart can hold more than one person inside.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Kiss and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote in so long sorry if this is rough. this is just me trying to experiment with stuff tbh. i tried editing it by myself but if you see any mistakes yell at me nicely in the comments

The first time Josh and Tyler try to kiss, it doesn't go as planned. 

They don't really know how to do it, they're both shy but in consuming need to be closer to each other. 

Josh thinks he's the one who closed the gap, Tyler claim it's him. It doesn't matter, though. What matters is the moan of pain from Josh as soon as their nose collides full force, it's followed shortly by Tyler's scream of terror at the sight of blood erupting from Josh's nose. 

Tyler thinks Josh's nose is broken. 

"Holy shit dude! Did I just break your nose?" Tyler sounds panicked and frantic. 

"No, don't worry, I just have a sensitive nose," Josh tries to mumble through the pain." Just give me some tissue." It's not a question. It's an order. Tyler let it slide. It's the least he can do after fucking up his nose. 

He runs around the apartment searching for tissues, having a goal put his anxiety at bay a little. 

He giggles a bit at the absurdity of the situation, they for sure will never forget this. 

*

Their first real kiss goes better than their first attempt. The furious need to get close is back.

Tyler can't stop staring at Josh's lips. He doesn't hear what Josh is talking about, he's too focus on how his mouth moves and the way his teeth graze his lips pronouncing certain letters. 

Josh feels the intense stare. He doesn't pay much attention to it, it happens a lot. 

He starts paying attention, however, when Tyler's head gets dangerously closer to his. Memories of what happened a few months ago spring back in his mind, his first instinct is to put his hand on his nose to protect it. 

Tyler stop in his track, a goofy smile spreading on his lips. 

"Let's take it slow this time, I promise not to break your nose." 

He can't help but smile back at this, taking his hand off his nose.

Tyler puts his hand on Josh's cheek, softly caressing the skin there. He finally moves closer brushing his lips against Josh teasingly. 

When their lips touch, they both feel their heart exploding. Josh let out a pure sigh of pleasure when he feels Tyler's teeth nip on his bottom lip.

Tyler pushes his tongue in his mouth softly, when their tongues meet, his mind goes crazy, he can't help the long whine of pleasure at the feeling of Tyler's tongue exploring his mouth. 

He can feel Tyler's lips lift in a smug smile. Bastard. 

It feels amazing. Josh wants to drown himself in Tyler's lips and never breathe again. 

It's beautiful. When they pull apart, both of them have soft smiles on their lips and a fluttering heart in their chest. This is happiness. 

*

The first time Jenna and Tyler kiss it's different than with Josh. 

Jenna is not shy, she knows what she wants and how she wants it. He loves that about her. 

Tyler has been dreaming about kissing her for weeks now. He never dared to try though, giving her all the control and space she needs because he knows that's how she works. 

She's hypnotizing, dancing like nobody's here, like she owns the world. He can't stop looking at her. 

She throws him a smile and a wave. He feels is heart going crazy. 

He can feel the warmth of Josh's leg pressed against his, it's familiar and comforting. Josh knows how he's falling in love with Jenna. They talked about it. Josh understands, encourages it even. He said a heart could fit more than one person inside of it, after those words Tyler cried and kissed him breathless. Josh thinks it's best sex they ever had that night.

Jenna is getting closer to them, hips swinging in a seductive manner with the music. Tyler feels like his head is spinning.

She plants herself on his lap, like it's her home and she was always meant to be there, facing them both. She glances at Josh, looking for approval. He smiles at her, bright and sweet. He gives her a nod, it means permission. She smiles back somehow shyly. 

Josh puts his hand high on Tyler's thigh, letting him know he's here and everything is okay between the three of them. 

Jenna focus her eyes back on Tyler, her gaze powerful and intense, he feels himself flush under her eyes. 

She puts her hand on his cheek, tracing his jaw with a long manicured finger, he can't help but sigh and close his eyes. Her touch is feather like yet so intense. 

His hands go to her hips instinctively, that seem to switch something in her because the next thing he knows, a pair of lips are on his own. 

Her lips are soft and warm, her red lipstick smearing against his lips feels like magic. 

He feels her teeth softly nipping on his bottom lip, he can't help but sigh. He's usually the one in her place when it comes to Josh, he's used to being in charge, not this time, though. 

Jenna is a lot more dominating than she lets on and it drives him crazy in the best way possible. 

He lets her take the lead of the kiss, moaning when she bites his lip or sucks harshly. He completely gives himself to her, giving her control. 

Josh has never seen something so hot in his life. He's so used to Tyler being in control that watching him giving up on it drives him wild. He's whining in Jenna's mouth every now and then, gripping her hips desperately like she's going to fly out of his lap at any second. 

It's new and exciting for all of them. 

When Jenna pulls away, Tyler whine trying to chase her lips. She giggles softly at him. 

"Don't be needy baby. It's okay." Her voice is deeper than usual. 

Tyler blush at the nickname and her tone. Josh does too somehow, Jenna notices, of course she does, she always do. 

She looks at him, curiosity in display, her beautiful blue eyes are hypnotic, he can't look away.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Josh?" 

Josh breathes hitch. Tyler lets out a moan.

She doesn't pay attention to him though, her eyes are focused on Josh, waiting for an answer. 

He glances at Tyler; he's totally fucked out already, eyes hooded and hands still twitching desperately on Jenna's hips. 

Tyler nods, whispering "please" softly. Josh loses it. 

Jenna is still watching him intensely, waiting for an answer. He feels himself nodding, a little too desperate for his taste. 

Jenna smiles softly, she gets off of Tyler's lap, going on his instead. 

She wraps her arms around his neck. She can feel his shyness and nerves. 

"It's going to be okay. I'm gonna take good care of you." She whispered softly, her tones somehow loving. His heart contract, he's hit with a wave of feelings. 

He feels Tyler's hand going to his hair, his mouth trailing kisses on his neck. 

"Be careful, he has a sensitive nose." Josh giggles. 

Jenna raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask, that's a story she will learn soon enough, they all know that. 

Tyler start to suck softly on his neck, he let out a soft moan at the sensation. 

Jenna put her hand on his chin, making him look at her. She's beautiful and so steady and real, how can you not fall in love with her? 

She gets closer and closer, teasing him. When she finally closes the gap and presses their lips together, Tyler decides it's the good moment to start sucking harshly on his neck. 

There's so much sensation at the same time, Jenna's tongue in his mouth, Tyler biting the skin on his neck just the way he loves it, it's overwhelming in a good way.

His body is lost in the pleasure; everything is warm, it feels like heaven on earth. 

They keep kissing each other, needy and warm, they suck marks on each other's neck, they love each other. 

They are all sure that a heart can hold more than one person inside. They fall asleep tangled with each other, feeling happy and so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> if u feel cockblocked im sorry
> 
> you can find me on tumblr it's fallwithfalling. come and say hi love yall!!!!


End file.
